Titanium matrix composite (TMC) laminates have been heralded as the structural material for advanced aerospace applications. TMCs are essentially alternating layers of a titanium alloy foil matrix and a fiber mat. The fiber mat can be made from continuous silicon carbide (SiC) fibers or aluminum oxide (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) fibers or titanium boride (TiB) fibers or silicon nitride (Si.sub.3 N.sub.4) fibers. The factors in choosing a particular fiber are: 1) commercially availability; 2) fiber strength; 3) coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) match; and 4) chemical compatibility. All four fibers have acceptable fiber strength and CTE match. However the aluminum oxide fibers, and the titanium boride fibers result in reaction products that are brittle. The silicon nitride fibers react violently with the titanium, eating away at the fibers and reducing their strength.
The titanium alloys used to make the foil matrix are characterized by the phases of the foil alloy after a consolidation process. The phases of the alloy after consolidation fall into three categories, alpha (.alpha.-hexagonal close packed structure), beta (.beta.-body center cubic), and alpha-2 (Ti.sub.3 Al precipitates). Those alloys that result in alpha and beta phases have strength properties that are too low for advanced aerospace applications and a low temperature limit. Pure beta alloys looked promising, having high strength characteristics. Unfortunately, pure beta alloys oxidize too quickly.
Thus there exists a need for a TMC laminate in which the titanium alloy has good strength properties, has a high temperature limit and is not brittle. The fiber used in the TMC must be chemically compatible and commercially available. Further there is a need for a method of making TMC laminates using an improved titanium alloy.